Despacio
by Makiko Lime
Summary: [Oneshot] Deslizó sus labios sobre el rostro, dándole suaves caricias hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió que sonreía y, despacio, susurró: 'Feliz Aniversario'. ADVERTENCIA: LIMELEMON


**Nuevo one-shot para quitarme la época de celo (??), espero que les guste. Los personajes no son míos, sólo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

_

* * *

_

_Deslizó sus labios sobre el rostro, dándole suaves caricias hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió que sonreía y, despacio, susurró: "Feliz Aniversario"_

**

* * *

**

**One-shot dedicado a: **A Yuna Lime, por inspirarme y ser una gran persona y amiga, simpaticona y divina! (mueca de Rock Lee); a Ota Lime, por su gran amistad, sus consejos (creo que _sí_ me pasaba eso de lo que hablamos sobre Chico H y Chico B xDDD); por todas las sonrisas y carcajadas que me atraganto en el cyber; ¡las quiero mucho! Y a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia en leerme. Gracias.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Hola" – **_Conversaciones pasadas.

_"Hola" _– pensamientos.

–Hola– diálogos entre los personajes.

**

* * *

**

**Despacio.**

**One-shot.**

_

* * *

_

_Autodesafio._

* * *

Tembló ligeramente cuando los dedos de los pies rozaron la fría cerámica. Soltó un bostezo y fue hacia la cocina, encendiendo la luz de ella y abrió el refrigerador, sacó la última lata de graciosa que quedaba, tomó un poco, suspiró cansada, se sentó en la silla y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. 

_Mou…_

Estaba tan enojada.

Tan molesta.

¡Tan… frustrada, tan insatisfecha!

_Mou…_

¡Era un tonto, un idiota, un _chico lento_!

¿Por qué¿Por qué¿¿Por qué¡¿POR QUÉ¿Por qué no la abrazó por la cintura mucho antes de tomar asiento en el restaurante¿Por qué se tomó tanto tiempo en darle un beso de despedida¿Por qué no aceptó que tuviera un día para ella sola¿Qué había de tanta importancia?

_Mou…_

Para otras cosas no era lento. Era rápido, calculador, frío, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía. Su ceño estaba más fruncido, su mandíbula estaba más apretado de usual, sus ojos apenas dejaban mostrar una pizca de lo que sentía, pero… ¡Dios santo, cuando quería podría ser tan…!

Tembló por la furia contenida y apretó los puños fuertemente. _¡Tonto!_ Cómo odiaba cuando tenía aquella expresión: lo hacía ver maduro, poderoso, la derretía completamente y no podía hacer nada. _¡Nada!_ Se dejaba caer en sus encantos, podía controlarla como a un títere. ¡Maldito poderío _masculino_!

_Mou…_

Encima, lo peor de todo es que después era un chico lento, despistado, malhumorado, gritón, cínico, arrogante, egocéntrico, burlón, molesto, tonto, idiota, aniñado. ¡Gritaba por absolutamente todo! Le pegaba a Shippou, molestaba a Miroku, asustaba a Sango, se burlaba de ella.

¡Y luego venía, le decía que era hermosa y… después terminaba haciendo lo mismo¡Constantemente¡Una y otra vez¡Se mostraba tan…¡Arg, idiota!

–Baka… –masculló apoyando su mentón en la ahora tibia mesa, mirando fijamente la marca de la lata -. Baka, baka, baka…

Se levantó, volviendo a bostezar y guardó lo que quedaba de la gaseosa. Se rascó la nuca y alisó su vaporoso y transparente camisón rosa, sin saber desde cuándo ese babydoll le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. ¿Con qué diablos se habrá encogido?

Arrastró los pies sobre la alfombra y tapó otro bostezo perezoso. Aquello le hizo recordar a su sonrisa perezosa, los ojos entrecerrados y también lentos, recorriendo su cuerpo con demasiada pasión que… Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, abriendo la ventana para que corriera un poco el aire.

¿Hace cuanto que no tenía un tiempo para ella sola?

¿Podría ser que hace diez años no tenía todo este tonto tiempo para ella sola? Hacía mucho que no se tomaba un baño de burbujas, que utilizaba su secador de cabello, su peine, dormía con sus sábanas y en su cama. Era demasiado tiempo para ella.

Y lo peor era que no sabía que hacer.

Digamos, siempre se quejaba de que no tenía tiempo para ella, armaba lo que haría cuando finalmente eso sucediera y… ¿qué pasó? Ahora no sabía que hacer. La ropa estaba limpia. Comió su comida favorita: oden, y también su helado favorito: menta con frutilla. Anduvo con una toalla rosa por toda la casa. Vio televisión: una telenovela, su animé favorito, el noticiero, otro animé y un documental sobre Egipto.

¿Por qué hizo todo eso?

¿Por qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Quiso salir de compras, pero ya era demasiado tarde y hacía tanto calor que las ganas se le fueron tan rápido como vinieron. Entonces¿qué se podría hacer? Sango estaba bastante ocupada con Miroku, tanto Ayumi, Eri y Yuka estaban con sus respectivas parejas.

Se le había ocurrido llamarlo, para… ya saben… pasar el tiempo.

_**"¡Hoy la pasaré sola en casa!"**_

_**"¿Huh?"**_

_**"Que hoy estaré sola en casa…"**_

_**"Siempre estás sola en casa…"**_

_**"¡Ya deja eso¡Me refiero a que no estarás en mi casa!"**_

_**"¿Q… Qué?"**_

_**"¡Qué dejes de tocarme ahí¡Baka! Ejem… Que quiero un tiempo para mí"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"¿Estás bromeando, no?"**_

_**"¡Claro que no, baka! Quiero tener un tiempecito para mí, quiero hacer cosas de mujeres… Cosas de mujeres en un departamento sola. Mujeres solteras. ¡¡Que dejes de tocarme!!"**_

_**"¿Estás bromeando?"**_

_**"¡¡Quiero un tiempo para mí!! Por favor"**_

_**"… ¡Cómo quieras!"**_

Siempre terminaba rogando y aquello le molestaba. Frunció la nariz y se hizo un ovillo, como un feto, sobre la cama sintiéndose incómoda. Ya no estaba tan agotada, y al estar suficientemente despierta sentía que le faltaba algo. La cama resultaba ser demasiada espaciosa.

Kagome Higurashi no podía dormir oficialmente.

Abrió los ojos chocolates, fijándose en las formas del techo. Notó como las cortinas transparentes se movían a causa de la leve brisa y un aroma a bosque inundó su habitación. Sonrió ligeramente, volvió a cerrar los ojos y ladeó la cabeza: de tal modo que su mejilla izquierda rozaba contra la almohada. Luego, se estiró sobre la cama.

Escuchó como un gato maullaba en señal de advertencia y un perro ladraba. Algo se cayó, seguramente un basurero, y algo se resbalaba… o estuvo a punto de resbalarse.

Reprimió una carcajada.

Llevó las sábanas hasta su pecho, enredándolas entre sus dedos cuando sintió el colchón hundirse por un peso intruso. Sintió una suave y algo rápida respiración y pronto la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana y le daba en lleno a su cara fue tapada u obstruía.

Una sombra.

Escuchó el respirar más fuerte.

Fingió que estaba durmiendo pero se estremeció cuando unos labios rozaron su sien expuesta. Una mano fuerte rodeó su mentón y ladeó el rostro para que unos labios poderosos, fuertes, se hundieran en los suyos y una lengua empezara a recorrer el interior de su boca.

Arqueó su espalda, elevándose, pegando su senos, libres de sostén, contra un pecho duro como una piedra. Correspondió el beso obligatoriamente, saboreando su gusto favorito, mareándose por las increíbles sensaciones que despertaban el roce de sus lenguas.

Sin lugar a dudas era un beso espectacular.

Cuando se separaron, Kagome se encontraba sin aire y con demasiado calor sobre su cuerpo. El intruso soltó su cintura, que la había sujetado antes, y su cuerpo cayó rápidamente sobre el ahora frío colchón. Sintió como él respiraba agitadamente también y ocultaba su rostro entre su cuello.

–¿Qué haces?

Lo sintió mordisquear, lamer, besar, succionar sobre la piel de su cuello, dándole cosquillas y descargas eléctricas de placer.

Gimió extasiada.

_Mou…_

¡Y lo hacía todo tan lentamente!

–¿Qué haces? –volvió a preguntar casi sin voz, hundiendo sus dedos entre los pliegues de su camisa _roja_.

Sólo escuchó un gruñido como repuesta.

_Mou…_

¿Acaso no le quería responder¡Baka!

Sintió como el intruso soltaba su cuello y empezó a subir rozando la piel con sus labios, con una calma y lentitud que la desesperaba. No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Usualmente estaba acostumbrada a unos movimientos rápidos, caricias por todas partes, besos fugaces por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba acostumbrada a lo salvaje, estaba encantada con lo salvaje. No quería calma, no quería cariño. No le gustaba que la tratase como si fuera una pieza de porcelana porque ella no era nada frágil.

Pero esta era una lentitud que la retorcía por dentro, que la excitaba con una frágiles y suaves caricias que subían y bajaban de sus brazos. Las manos fuertes, poderosas, rasposas apenas si tocaban su piel.

¿Por qué hoy un trato tan diferente?

Los labios del intruso dibujaron su mentón, besaron sus mejillas y los párpados, a igual que su frente. Una mano fuerte, poderosa, calmada y cariñosa corrió su flequillo lentamente y los labios, suaves como la tela de su camisón, se posaron y no se movieron por un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad.

–¿Qué haces?

Abrió los ojos cuando la boca se apartó de su frente y otros ojos, de color azul profundo y oscuro, le devolvieron la mirada. Recibió una sonrisa perezosa, de esas que odiaba tanto, pero a la vez arrogante y ese rostro masculino, hermosamente calmado, se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

–Hacerte el amor –contestó simplemente, entreabriendo su boca para hundirse en la suavidad exquisita de sus besos, para sentir la sensualidad y el placer de ser besada por él.

Le sorprendió que no lo catalogara como: _"Tomarte para mí. Quiero demostrarte que eres mía… una y otra vez, perra del demonio"_. Y, hasta en cierta manera, la extrañó.

Le sorprendía lo cariñoso y lento que podía hacer.

¿Por qué¿Por qué con ella?

¿Qué hacía para mantenerse con tanta calma y tranquilidad?

Si tan sólo pudiera leer esa mente tan lenta y complicada. Si pudiera entender todas sus miradas, las sonrisas, los sonrojos… Seguramente no le gustaría.

Amaba cuando él era tan misterioso¿qué más podía hacer?

_"Abrázalo y también hazle el amor"_, dijo una voz solemne en su mente y decidió tomar el consejo de pies a cabeza. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello, rozando con los largos cabellos negros, nuevamente apretó sus senos contra el duro pecho del intruso y lo besó con más fervor.

La separó suavemente de sí, recostándola contra la cama, sujetando sus muñecas con las manos que eran tan grandes; aunque no tan diferentes a las suyas. Se miraron a los ojos y él volvió a acercarse, mordisqueándole el labio inferior y parte de su mentón, lamiendo el nacimiento de su cuello con deliciosa lentitud.

Kagome le pareció escuchar un: 'Despacio… despacio…' pero no sabía si eran sus pensamientos o los de él, sea lo que sea hizo que se encendiera. Pero no encenderse de excitarse, si no, más bien, era un fuego diferente: era un fuego nuevo que nacía desde su vientre y se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Ese fuego la provocó y soltó el primer gemido de la noche. El intruso besó sus labios y comenzó a bajar nuevamente con lentitud, besando las venas que palpitaban más violentamente contra la cremosa piel.

Se estremeció cuando él lamió unas ligeras marcas sobre su hombro derecho, luego las besaba y también mordía. Luego de esas marcas siguió por el brazo pequeño, mordisqueándolo ligeramente hasta llegar con su mano. Soltó la muñeca y besó la palma de la mano de Kagome.

Sonrió con arrogancia e hizo cubrir su rostro, sintiendo su suavidad.

Kagome lo miró sonrojada. Muy pocas veces hacía eso, y cuando lo hacía era porque significaba una cosa…

–I… InuY… InuYasha… –susurró sorprendida cuando él posó un beso sobre la palma y la soltó suavemente, volviéndola a recostar despacio sobre el colchón y su mano se entrelazaba con la de él en un suave pero fuerte agarre.

El intruso sonrió suavemente, besándola sobre la sien. Besó lo último que quedaba de piel expuesta, casi sobre el nacimiento de sus senos, antes de soltar cualquier agarre y sujetarla de la cintura, para levantarla de la cama y quitarle el camisón vaporoso, transparente, de color rosa, con lentitud.

Le extrañaba tanta calma por su parte.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kagome, confundida, dejando caer sus brazos cuando finalmente el camisón cayó lentamente contra la cama y se deslizó hacia el suelo, momento en que InuYasha empezaba a quitarse la camisa roja; su favorita.

Él la miró con una sonrisa, esta vez, perezosa. Terminó de quitarse la camisa, mostrándole su pecho bañado con la brillante luz de la luna. Se reprimió de estirar su mano y rozar con sus dedos la fina y dura piel, que tanto calor y protección le brindaba.

–Por qué sí, perra… –susurró suavemente el intruso, acariciando la mejilla y los ojos brillaron cuando ella cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar como una mascota -. Porque eres mi perra…

Ella tocó la mano que la acariciaba.

–InuYasha… –le mostró una sonrisa pícara y lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su espalda _lentamente_ -. ¿Hoy haremos las cosas despacio?

–Kagome… Maldita perra… –gruñó en un murmullo InuYasha, rozando con sus labios las marcas del cuello limpio y cremoso, disfrutando saber que era de él. Sólo de él -. ¿Por qué hueles a frutilla?

Ella soltó una risilla.

–Pensé que te gustaría –se separó de él y lo miró dolida, fingiendo por supuesto pero… ¿por qué él debería _saberlo?_ -. ¿Acaso… acaso no te gusta?

–No caeré en tu maldita trampa, perra del demonio –los ojos azules de InuYasha brillaron como si demostraran una inteligencia superior -. Sabes… sabes que ese maldito olor… no…

No terminó de hablar porque sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los brazos de Kagome, estremeciéndola con su contacto y la brisa fría acarició su piel hirviendo. Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia la ventana abierta, pero se olvidó cuando InuYasha besó con ternura el principio de un seno y luego el pezón del otro, endureciéndolos a ambos con una rapidez maravillosa, dejando a InuYasha con una mueca cínica en el rostro.

_**"¿Sabes¡Ese maldito hedor me vuelve loco!"**_

_'InuYasha…'_, pensó Kagome cerrando sus ojos con placer, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello negro, apretándolo contra ella, haciéndola casi delirar por su lentitud.

Le costaba respirar.

En realidad, le costaba coordinar todos sus movimientos por la culpa del intruso. Las manos masajeaban su cadera, atontándola; su boca, rozaba lentamente los senos y sus cabellos acariciaban su rostro de una suavidad casi delirante, excitante y maravillosa.

Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un gemido nacido de su garganta. Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo que jamás había conocido, exceptuando una vez…

Sacudió su cabeza, quitando cualquier pensamiento.

Ahora no…

No era el momento para andar pensando. No que el intruso entró por su ventana y ahora quería tomarla pero de una forma completamente diferente.

Ya no era la maldita perra, ahora era su perra del demonio.

Su maldita perra.

–InuY… Inu… –suspiró ella al sentir sus dientes morder su seno, dejándola casi sin fuerzas -. InuYasha… no… baka… Ba… basta…

Pero él no la escuchó.

Es más, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

–¡No… Por favor…!

La recostó en la cama despacio, aplastándola con su peso. Su boca rozó, probó, saboreó, delineó, curvó, mordió, mordisqueó, ajustó y exploró su seno. La lengua empezó su recorrido desde el principio y siguió bajando, descubriendo nuevos métodos para escuchar suspirar su nombre.

Oh, dios… Maldita perra… ¡Cómo…! No… No… ¡Maldita sea! Era maravillosa, increíblemente maravillosa… Su piel tan blanca, se veía que debería tomar más sol, era tan suave y su fragancia… a frutillas. Oh, dios. Perdería la cabeza y no quería que su plan fracasase.

–¡InuYasha!

Cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza entre los senos de ella. Suspiró, queriendo tomarla ahora, sintiendo su miembro apretar contra el frío y duro colchón. Deseaba su cuerpo. Deseaba su suavidad. Deseaba sus gemidos, sus quejidos. Deseaba abrazarla por siempre. Deseaba estar todas las noches con ella. Deseaba ser el dueño de sus miradas brillantes, de sus sonrisas, de sus sonrojos, de sus lágrimas, de sus enojos… de su _celo_. Deseaba ser el dueño de Kagome Higurashi, maldita sea. Deseaba ser el dueño de su perra.

¡Cómo lo deseaba!

Y esas marcas lo demostraban, pero ella no las reconocía. No las conocía. No las entendía. No sabía su significado. Pero con él le bastaba, le sobraba. Le gustaba ver como todos los hombres la miraban extrañados, como si hubiera algo que les impidiera acercarse y como temían siquiera de desearla.

_**"¿No sabes lo que significa?"**_

_**"¡No¡¿Me estás diciendo que serán permanentes?!"**_

_**"¡Pues claro, perra¡Eso quiere decir que eres MI maldita perra para siempre, niña tonta!"**_

_**"¡Mou¿Qué le diré ahora a mi mamá¿Qué me dirán los demás¡Mi vida social estará acabada!"**_

_**"¡Baka¡Nadie podrá acercarte a ti¿No has notado que ningún humano te mira?"**_

_**"Tú también eres humano ahora… Espera… ¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que un hombre me mire?"**_

_**"¡Keh, no me refiero a eso, perra¡Arg, maldita sea¡Tú eres hermosa y eres…!"**_

_**"¿I… Inu… Yasha…? Gra… gracias…"**_

_**"¡Keh!"**_

–¿InuYasha…¿Qué… qué pasa…? –preguntó Kagome temerosa, asustada por la forma en que él se detuvo tan repentinamente y sin ninguna explicación.

Sintió que sonreía.

–¿Lo recuerdas, no?

–¿Qué cosa? –él se arrodilló, apretando sus rodillas contra la cintura de ella y Kagome se enderezó, ocultando sus senos entre sus brazos.

InuYasha miró fijamente como ella se cubría de él y eso le molestó. Tomó las muñecas y las corrió, haciendo que los senos, brillantes y sonrojados, se movieran ligeramente.

Sonrió.

–Cuando te hice esto… –sus dedos, humanos, acariciaron las marcas de sus hombros, que eran semejantes a las mordeduras de un vampiro.

Ella no podía mirarlas, pero sabía a lo que se refería. Asintió, nerviosa.

–Y lo que te dije… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ahora, las mejillas se tornaron rojísimas como dos pequeñas cerezas.

–Eres la perra más hermosa del mundo –asintió InuYasha con una sonrisa, tomándola de las mejillas, haciendo que los castaños ojos se perdieran entre las lagunas azules -. Memorízalo. No lo repetiré jamás.

Y la besó lentamente.

Kagome gimió, como protestando, pero se entregó a su beso sin problemas y sin reservas. Le gustaba cuando el intruso le decía esas palabras. Esas frases simples, únicas, bellas. La hacían sentir la mujer más segura del mundo, la más amada, la más hermosa, la más afortunada.

Porque eso era ella.

Era afortunada de que InuYasha la amara y fuera feliz a su lado. Y eso era lo único que importaba. _Él era feliz a su lado, y eso estaba __**bien**_.

_**"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**_

_**"Escúpelo"**_

_**"Mmm… ¿Eres feliz?"**_

_**"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"**_

_**"¿Eres feliz?"**_

_**"Huh… Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú?"**_

_**"Lo estoy por que tú lo estás"**_

_**"Bruja…"**_

Besó su vientre con amor, deseando que pronto pudieran tener un cachorro. Sería hermoso. Un cachorro de ojos castaños e igual a él, le enseñaría como atacar, como fastidiar, su mejor cara de enojo, de malhumor, la cara de _cachorro arrepentido _para cuando quisiera un dulce, y también le enseñaría como proteger a su madre de los hombres que se fijaran de ella. Y si tuvieran una cachorrita igual a su madre pero con ojos azules, le enseñaría lo mismo y a defenderse, también a odiar a los hombres exceptuando a él (ya que era el único hombre maravilloso y confiable que conocía) para tenerla siempre a su lado, y para él, a igual que Kagome.

Serían una familia.

Como la que siempre quiso tener.

Donde nadie huiría y todos se amarían, dónde todos supieran que con ellos había un refugio y siempre tendrían los brazos abiertos, que nadie nunca los dejarían solos.

–¿Te gustaría…?

–Esto me gusta… –asintió Kagome retorciéndose de placer ante los lentos labios de InuYasha descendiendo, las manos amenazaban con quitar su prenda interior y… y…

–Tendremos cachorros, entonces –murmuró InuYasha encantado, sorprendiéndose mucho de que esa pregunta que siempre le pareció complicada fuera tan fácil de decir.

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Muy enserio.

–Oh…

Sonrió contento y deslizó la ultima prenda, despacio, de las piernas de Kagome. Acarició los muslos, los internos, los exteriores y comenzó a morderlos, maravillado por los rápidos reflejos y gemidos que soltaba la muchacha. Maldita sea, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Su boca lentamente avanzó hacia el centro de placer de Kagome, quién gimió entrecortadamente, colocando sus manos cerca de su boca. Era como un intento de callarse, intentaba quitar esa estupefacción ante ese placer tan extraño que la invadía.

¡Oh, dios¡La estaba llevando hacia lo más alto, casi sentía que podía acariciar el cielo con sus dedos y formarlo a su antojo! Jadeó, más alto, elevando sus caderas instintivamente, acercándose más hacia la boca de InuYasha que masajeaba ese lugar con su lengua.

Y pronto se vio rodeada de luz, una luz que le provocó un fuerte gemido y espasmos en todo su cuerpo. Fue como una explosión que la llenó de un placer muy grande. Demasiado. Tanto que, cuando InuYasha la abrazó, todavía seguía estremeciéndose.

Él, como si la entendiera, acarició su espalda lentamente y besó la sien, cerrando los ojos. Pronto, los jadeos de Kagome cesaron y un silencio embriagador invadió sus sentidos. Sonrió traviesamente, aún pegando sus labios a la sien de ella, al momento que sus manos bajaron y masajeó el trasero de su _perra del demonio_.

–No… no me toques allí… –masculló Kagome con voz entrecortada, apretando los puños contra el pecho de él, mirándolo con los ojos chocolates oscurecidos por la molestia.

InuYasha sólo mostró una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, y luego su boca se hundió en la entreabierta de Kagome. Ella musitó algo parecido a una protesta, sin embargo correspondió entre divertida y extasiada.

El intruso se separó de ella, se sentó en la cama y pronto Kagome se subió encima de él, mostrándola una sonrisa divertida. Vio con aprecio como toda diversión se iba de su rostro, mostrándole ahora uno con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos oscuros, mordiéndose el labio inferior y notablemente excitado.

Ella haría lo mismo que él. Se mostraría lenta.

Le demostraría que podía hacer lo mismo, que con lentitud y cuidado podía lograr que él alcanzase y tocase el paraíso: una y otra vez.

Pero en vez de eso, InuYasha tomó nuevamente sus muñecas y, despacio, se acercó a su rostro hasta robarle un desesperante y lento beso. Se estremeció completamente, sintiendo que cada parte de su ser empezaba a derretirse.

Él lentamente retiró su lengua dentro de la suavidad exquisita de Kagome, pero mantuvo sus labios unidos. Suspirando suavemente, comenzó a correrse hasta besar su mejilla y empezó a bajar, bajar y bajar… Hasta que, nuevamente, sus labios besaban la cicatriz.

–Ahora no –sintió que esbozaba una sonrisa y, de pronto, la respiración de la muchacha se cortó -. Ahora no… –InuYasha besó la palpitante vena en el delicado cuello y volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

El corazón de Kagome se encogió al reconocer esa sonrisa, pronto los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y, como siempre, no podía creer absolutamente nada.

No podía creer que él estuviera acá, con ella, besándola, haciéndole el amor, estando con ella. Aún no salía de su asombro de que él la eligiera a ella, cuando todo parecía estar acabado, desecho y estaba lista para abandonar todo.

Pero no.

InuYasha eligió a Kagome.

Y ella estaba completamente agradecida. Quería devolverle todo ese cariño, todo ese amor que cada día le hacia sentir.

–InuYasha no baka… –suspiró Kagome, a modo de confesión, acariciándole la mejilla y corriéndole un poco su flequillo para mirar a esos ojos azules que, a la luz de la luna, parecían tener un resplandor dorado.

Él la abrazó y volvió a suspirar, fijándose en el reloj luminoso que estaba en la mesa de noche. Sonrió y la apretó más contra él, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda.

Nuevamente, InuYasha recostó a Kagome suavemente en la cama y, después, él se quitó toda la ropa que aún cubría su cuerpo. Los ojos castaños de la muchacha brillaron levemente y alargó su mano, rozando el mentón del muchacho y luego se deslizó por entre su pecho y brazos.

–Mmm… –sonrió perezosamente cuando él se acostó encima de ella y, lentamente, sus piernas se abrieron con lentitud y sumisión.

El intruso se apoyó en sus antebrazos y besó una vez más a su _maldita perra del demonio_. Luego, despacio, se acomodó entre la suave y cálida entrada de ella.

Una última sonrisa.

Notó como la espalda de Kagome se curvaba hacia él en el momento en que entraba lentamente en ella, en un lugar cálido y tan suave como la seda. Percibió su respiración agitada cuando se detuvo, completamente adentro, y luego escuchó el suave jadeo por la sorpresa cuando él se acostó y ella quedó encima suyo.

–¿InuYasha?

Él sólo sonrió.

Entonces, Kagome comenzó a moverse lentamente ante la mirada fija y penetrante de su pareja.

Y todo explotó.

–.–

_Mou…_

Pensó que, una noche, al menos, podía quedarse sola. ¡Sólo quería un tiempo para ella, nada más¿Acaso le costaba entender¿Por qué se empeñaba en estar siempre a su lado cada minuto, cada segundo?

_Mou…_

¡Era tan frustrante!

Abrió los ojos con pereza, descubriendo que estaba durmiendo sobre el pecho de su novio. Elevó su cabeza unos centímetros, notando que él estaba profundamente dormido; su pecho se movía suavemente y la boca, levemente entreabierta, la estaba llamando con un suave ronquido.

_Mou…_

¡Arg, baka, baka, baka¡No **podía** ser tan _atractivo_!

Soltó un suspiro rendida. Se separó del calor de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama, notando que ambos eran bañados por la suave luz plateada de la luna. Recordó la primera noche que pasaron así, durmiendo juntos, bajo la luz de una brillante luna.

Sonrió.

_Mou… _¡Qué tiempos!

Se acarició las marcas de su cuello y su semblante se volvió ligeramente melancólico. Admitía que extrañaba ver a InuYasha con su forma hanyou; sus garras, su cabello blanco, los ojos dorados, aquél diente travieso que se dejaba asomar de vez en cuando…

Pero debía recordar que él fue quien tomó esa decisión, si hubiera sido por ella… bueno, ahora estarían viviendo en el Sengoku y estaría convertida en hanyou.

Pero todo fue tan rápido que cuando volvió a verlo, él ya era un humano y no pudo detenerlo. Aún así, respetó su decisión.

Aunque no todo estaba perdido. Aún quedaba la luna nueva…

Soltó una risilla y cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien ya la estaba abrazando y presionando su boca en su nuca.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso? –replicó InuYasha con voz gruesa y adormilada.

Kagome se estremeció ligeramente.

_Mou…_

–Nada importante –suspiró ligeramente cansada, perdiendo la batalla de resistirse ante los encantos masculinos de su novio.

Volteó hacia él y presionándolo por los hombros, obligó a que se volviera a acostar mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en le pecho de él, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Aún se ponía nervioso… Volvió a reírse.

–Kagome… –murmuró InuYasha como una advertencia, bajando su mano de la espalda de ella, dirigiéndose hacia su trasero.

–InuYasha…

–¿Qué?

Kagome se quedó callada y frunció el ceño.

–InuYasha…

Él gruñó.

–¿Por qué… por qué _así_? –lo miró curiosa, esperando una respuesta mientras que él miraba el techo como si estuviera ignorándola.

Luego, el intruso sonrió y se colocó encima de ella, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Deslizó sus labios sobre el rostro, dándole suaves caricias hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió que sonreía y, despacio, susurró: "Feliz Aniversario"

Kagome lo miró, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Mou…_

–Gracias.

Y, lentamente, ambos volvieron a… ¿dormir?

Ja, eso no lo creo.

**O.W.A.R.I (F.I.N)**

–

–

–

–

**Omake (Extra):**

El celular comenzó a sonar. Distraídamente, con una galletita en su boca, Kagome atendió.

–Diga –dijo con la boca llena, notando que el número era privado y no tenía la más remota idea de quién podría ser a esta hora de la mañana.

–¿Señorita Kagome Higurashi? –preguntó una voz masculina que jamás había escuchado.

Se quedó quieta un momento, y tragó la galletita.

–Habla con ella. ¿Quién es?

–No debería usar camisas favoritas anejas, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome se miró lo que tenía puesto. Era una camisa azul tan gastada que parecía celeste. Sonrió levemente aliviada.

–Pensé que la camisa favorita era la roja.

–También es la azul –repuso InuYasha, apareciendo de la nada, con el celular en la mano, sonriéndole divertido y burlón, notando las mejillas levemente sonrosadas de Kagome.

Bueno¿tú que harías si el hombre más sexy que jamás viste en tu vida entra en tu departamento y sólo con unos pantalones?

Probablemente lo mismo que Kagome.

–Entonces, quítamela –murmuró ella con voz ronca, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

InuYasha sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar los botones _despacio_.

–A sus órdenes.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡.¡.¡.¡.¡_CHAAAAAAAN_!.!.!.!.! .¡Elooo!. ¡Autodesafio impuesto y superado! No sé por qué lo era, principalmente, pero sé que lo terminé. Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot con lime… o creo que lemon, bueno, algo es xD Espero que les haya hecho reír en las partes que a mí me hizo reír.

Quería explicar algo… Inu utilizó la perla para convertirse en humano, creo que se notó xD la cuestión es que se transforma en hanyou, pero en las noches de luna nueva. No sé… me sentí muy cruel si era enteramente común y corriente (ya que todas sabemos que Inu no es ni común, ni corriente :D). Y sobre la 'agresividad', pues… el chico es medio bruto y para él el calificativo de 'perra' es igual a 'mujer', pero con mucho cariño, en este caso. Así que aquí Inu no insultó a Kag¿okidoki? Además, no me gustan los sobrenombres de 'amor', 'cariño', 'mi vida', 'corazón' y mucho menos 'mi amor'. Por lo tanto, Inu, al menos por mi parte, no los dirá. Muajaja!

¡Gracias de antemano por quienes me leyeron y dejaron su reviews!

_¡Sayonara!_

Makiko Lime.


End file.
